


Café sabor a té

by hyukfvck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Histórico, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, War, World War II, alternative universe, angst pero poco, cabo levi, characters as soldiers, eruri - Freeform, narraciones no explícitas de guerras, sargento erwin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukfvck/pseuds/hyukfvck
Summary: Era la Segunda Guerra Mundial, gente al rededor del mundo estaba muriendo. Pero Erwin supo que algo nació en él cuando conoció a Levi.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Café sabor a té

Erwin había escuchado muchas historias sobre el ejército y la guerra desde pequeño. A pesar de que su padre ahora era un viejo profesor de historia en una secundaria local en Texas, en su juventud también fue un soldado que prestó su servicio durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Y antes de eso, su abuelo había sido general en el ejército por años.

La guerra siempre estuvo tan cerca de él y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

O al menos así fue hasta hace unos años, cuando todo estalló.

Al terminar la universidad, tomó la decisión de unirse al ejército bajo la mirada preocupada de su padre y la orgullosa de su abuelo. Era joven, con muchos sueños e idealista. Y todo fue bien al principio, empezó a escalar en la jerarquía militar casi a paso acelerado y eso solo le era indicativo de que tenía que esforzarse más. Llegó a pensar que su progreso realmente no serviría de mucho ya que el país vivía bajo las Leyes de Neutralidad luego de la Primera Guerra Mundial. No había guerras ni intervenciones, todo era paz. O lo fue hasta 1941 cuando Estados Unidos, su país, entró a batallar como aliado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, guerra cuyos primeros dos años vieron a distancia hasta sufrir un ataque directo. Fue nombrado sargento de su pelotón y él, junto con otros compañeros y amigos, se unieron a la línea de defensa contra las Potencias del Eje volando directamente a Europa, en donde la guerra no parecía tener final.

No solo eran asignados a batallas en países y ciudades cuyos nombres no había escuchado antes, pero de las que ahora tenía hasta sus mapas memorizados. También tenían misiones en las que trabajaban en conjunto con otros países aliados para asegurar su futura victoria. En una de sus tantas misiones durante el 44, tuvieron que moverse lentamente y con precaución a un pueblo remoto al norte de Francia para encontrarse con un pelotón británico ya algo devastado por las batallas bajo el aviso de que estos necesitan ayuda y armamento para salir del área sin sufrir más bajas.

—Según el mensaje, el campamento está a unos cuantos minutos —recordó su compañero y mano derecha, Mike. —. Probablemente podremos subir rápido hasta Gran Bretaña sin ser notados.

—No con la incertidumbre de si habrá botes en la frontera o no —contestó en tono cansado por el largo viaje.

—Uhm… O quizá llegaremos muertos —fue lo último que murmuró el otro.

El sonido de los tanques, los motores de los vehículos y los soldados dando pasos cansados sobre el fango fue lo único que se escuchó por los siguientes minutos.

—¡Soldado a la vista! —escuchó gritar a uno de sus soldados desde la primera línea.

Erwin hizo que todos pararan su paso para poder divisar a dicho soldado a unos cuantos metros de distancia haciendo señas con sus manos, avisando que se encontraba ahí con el resto de su tropa. Lo escaneó por unos minutos para confirmar que el uniforme que usaba era del ejército de Gran Bretaña. Aun así, envió a uno de sus soldados para asegurarse antes de seguir su camino hasta el campamento británico. Una vez ahí, el sargento les dio la bienvenida con acento marcado.

—Sargento Smith.

—Sargento Shadis —ambos saludaron antes de darse la mano.

—Usted y su tropa pueden levantar sus tiendas en donde deseen. Hay espacio suficiente pata todos.

Y lo había. Erwin supo de inmediato que su grupo había sido severamente reducido tras las últimas peleas del pelotón. Había pocas tiendas y la mitad eran usadas para atender a los heridos. Quedaban pocos, pero seguían en la lucha.

—El mensaje decía que necesitaban provisiones y ayuda para salir de aquí —recordó el sargento más joven luego de darle señal a sus soldados de descansar para que se dispersaran.

Keith suspiró aliviado.

—Honestamente, no pensé que alguien vendría, al menos no tan pronto —murmuró solo para ellos—. Es una bendición que sean nuestros aliados ahora, ¿no?

Erwin quiso decirle que difícilmente podía sentirse bendecido por pelear en una guerra tan sangrienta y que seguro sus soldados pensaban lo mismo, pero solo asintió.

—Me gustaría revisar el terreno antes de ponernos en marcha —dijo mientras caminaban lentamente.

—No esperaba menos —fue la respuesta del sargento británico—. Aunque probablemente nos tome unos días poder salir de aquí, tenemos un grupo especializado en el escaneo de las áreas en donde asentamos los campamentos que puede auxiliarlos.

—Podríamos ir también con algunos de mis hombres.

—Bien, el cabo Ackerman y su escuadra lo llevarán a recorrer el área para asegurarse de que no haya ninguna amenaza cerca. Ellos son quienes más familiarizados están con los alrededores, no debe haber ningún problema —hablaba el mayor mientras le tocaba ligeramente el hombro para dirigirlo entre los grupos de soldados.

—Perfecto. Si todo sale bien, entonces podremos partir en unos días.

—Es lo que más deseamos, sargento —soltó con un suspiro cansado.

Shadis dirigió su mano hacía un grupo específico entre el campamento, en este pudo ver a cuatro hombres rodeando una pequeña fogata mientras tomaban algún tipo de infusión en tazas de aluminio. Los hombres en cuestión estaban en silencio y Erwin, tan observador como era, notó que uno de ellos tomaba la taza de una forma peculiar, como girando su muñeca en una posición extraña para rodear el utensilio con sus dedos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que el líder del escuadrón británico volvió a hablar.

—¡Soldados! —habló hacia el pequeño grupo.

El grupo completo dejaron sus tazas a un costado sobre el suelo y se pusieron de pie para saludar a su superior.

—El sargento Smith junto con su pelotón han llegado a auxiliarnos con la retirada —empezó la explicación el sargento inglés—. Ustedes lo acompañarán a verificar el perímetro, por lo tanto, deben seguir sus órdenes de la misma forma en las que siguen las mías, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señor!

El hombre se dirigió al hombre más bajo del grupo.

—Ackerman, tu tarea y la de tu escuadra es guiar al sargento Smith durante nuestra movilización hacia Inglaterra. Tendrás que acompañarlo a cualquier revisión que se requiera.

—Entendido, señor —contestó el cabo Ackerman con una voz grave y casi aburrida provocando que Erwin lo observara fijamente con atención.

No esperaba que el de cabello negro le regresara la mirada directamente a los ojos.

El hombre era pequeño. Demasiado, diría el rubio. No estaban muy cerca uno del otro, pero podía adivinar que no le llegaba ni a los hombros. Era algo delgado y se veía muy joven también, pero con un rostro un tanto antipático y hasta intimidante. Se veía tan pequeño que Erwin se preguntó si el chico tenía edad suficiente para ser estar en medio de una guerra y tener ya el título de cabo. Pero recordó todas las vidas que se estaban perdiendo a diario y que muchos jóvenes apenas mayores de edad estaban incluidos.

Haciendo su trabajo encomendado, el cabo le avisó que estarían esperando a que él y sus hombres estuvieran listos para encaminarse de nuevo por el territorio. Así que una hora después, la escuadra de Ackerman y algunos de sus hombres se encontraban recorriendo el perímetro sin muchas noticias.

—¡El este está limpio, Levi! —se escuchó gritar a un miembro de la escuadra británica a su superior, quien se encontraba con él.

Levi. Levi Ackerman.

Sonaba adecuado, pensó Erwin.

—Creo que tenemos que esperar unos cuantos días más antes de retirarnos. Los enemigos pueden estar cerca sabiendo que no pudimos ir muy lejos luego de la batalla —Erwin admiró las palabras del otro antes de contestar.

—Parece que tienes mucha experiencia en esto —el silencio reinó unos segundos.

—A veces no tenemos opción —contestó el más bajo.

—¿No eres demasiado joven?

Levi soltó un bufido burlón.

—Te molestaría mucho si lo fuera, ¿no?

Ese fue el primer cruce de palabras que tuvo que Levi. El primero de muchos.

Pronto aprendió que realmente no era tan joven como lo aparentaba, no solo físicamente. Levi había pasado por mucho incluso antes de que la guerra iniciara. Su relación fue algo rara e incluso incómoda al principio, pero rápidamente aprendieron a entenderse al grado que podían estar mucho tiempo en silencio solo sentados uno a un lado del otro sin sentirse incómodos. Erwin igualmente aprendió que el silencio del otro hombre incluso podía generarle tanta paz como nunca había sentido. Aun estando en plena guerra mundial y sabiendo que el enemigo estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Estuvieron una semana más en el campamento antes de partir. El cabo, siguiendo las órdenes de su sargento, se quedó a su lado mientras empacaba.

—¿Libros? —preguntó casi divertido encontrando entre sus pertenencias una bolsa de lino con algunos libros en ella—. ¿Por qué necesitarías libros en medio de una batalla?

—Quizá somos soldados —contestó Erwin—, pero también somos seres humanos y tenemos pasatiempos. ¿Tú no tienes uno?

Levi miró fijamente un libro en su mano y no contestó. Erwin notó que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Toma uno, el que quieras leer.

—No soy muy bueno con las letras—Erwin luego aprendería que Levi apenas recibió educación formal.

—Hagámoslo juntos, entonces. —Y lo hicieron durante mucho tiempo.

Por un momento creyó ver a Levi sonreír, así que él también lo hizo mientras le alargaba uno de los libros porque nunca antes lo había visto estirar sus labios así. Nunca lo hacía, no parecía tener capacidad de hacerlo. Así que sonrió aún más cuando el otro aceptó el libro.

No lo notó al instante. O al menos se negó a hacerlo.

A los pocos días de haberlo conocido, Levi era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Primero asumió que era porque pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero llevaba años junto a Mike y Nile, y con ellos nunca se había sentido así. Igualmente culpó a la guerra, que probablemente se sentía solo y que seguro Levi entendía su sentir al ser también un alma solitaria. Trató de engañarse tanto que tardó en descartar la idea cuando se notó viendo fijamente los labios de Levi mientras este leía a su lado dentro de su casa de campaña en una de las paradas de la movilización.

Empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ahora no solo era por las órdenes del sargento Keith ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaban ellos solos, sin ningún otro soldado cerca. No seguían ninguna orden, solo pasaban tiempo juntos. Su convivencia llegó a un punto en el que Erwin no solo le prestaba sus libros y le ayudaba cuando tenía problemas en seguir la lectura del texto o cuando no entendía alguna palabra, sino que también empezó a contarle sobre su vida y sobre todos sus planes de dejar el ejército luego de la guerra para convertirse en profesor local como su padre. Levi compartía mucho menos sobre sí mismo, pero siempre preparaba un poco de té para ambos independientemente del clima. Esto eventualmente lo llevó a abrirse un poco para contarle que algún día le gustaría abrir un tipo de cafetería, pero en lugar de café, vendería té. Erwin entonces descubrió el amor de Levi por esa bebida hecha a base de plantas a lo que empezó a compartir sus raciones de café instantáneo con él, aunque siempre se quejaba sobre cuán amarga era la bebida y luego tomaba otra taza de té.

—Tan estadounidense —se quejaría luego de tomar un poco. Erwin lo seguiría con una risa.

Tantas peculiaridades en aquel hombre comenzaron a hacer mella en Erwin.

La primera vez que besó a Levi fue durante un campamento a unos días de llegar a su destino. Como empezaron a hacerlo durante el viaje, se habían adentraron solos al bosque para leer un poco, alejados del ruido que provocaban el resto de los soldados. Ambos estaban sentados sobre el pasto, recargados contra el tronco de un árbol caído y con una pequeña fogata frente a ellos para crear algo de luz. El ambiente era ligero y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del bosque en la noche, cuando pasó.

Erwin llevaba días intranquilo, días en los que no podía dormir preguntándose qué es lo que estaba mal en él ya no podía dejar de pensar en un hombre. Había sido criado en el sur de Estados Unidos, su familia era más bien conservadora y esperaban que se casara con una hermosa mujer luego de la guerra y tuviera tantos hijos posibles. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría besar al hombre sentado a su lado. Así que lo hizo.

En algún momento de la velada, Levi se giró hacia él para preguntarle algo sobre la lectura y descubrió que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos y, aunque solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, Erwin lo supo. Así que se inclinó y el más bajo lo recibió con los ojos cerrados.

Sus labios se tocaron por primera vez y Erwin supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tampoco lo quería.

—Sabes que tenemos que mantenerlo oculto y que será difícil seguir viéndonos luego de esto, ¿verdad? —habló Levi cuando caminaban de regreso al campamento luego de estar un par de horas acariciándose sobre el pasto.

Sus brazos se rozaban ligeramente mientras caminaban a la par.

—No será por mucho tiempo —aseguró él.

No obstante, la clara cercanía de ambos empezó a hacerse notar entre los soldados de ambos pelotones. Nile, uno de sus hombres, incluso llegó a preguntarle en broma si quería cambiarlo por alguno de sus soldados. Todos rieron sin saber que probablemente Erwin lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad.

—El pequeño inglés es muy interesante, ¿eh? —habló Mike una mañana mientras desayunaban lo que sus reservas le permitían.

—Es una persona muy tranquila —contestó él tratando de evadir el tema.

—Por supuesto —contestó el otro sabiendo que no recibiría más respuestas de él.

Días después, cuando llegaron a territorio seguro, supieron que era hora de separarse. Fue difícil para él hacerlo y supo que para Levi igualmente lo fue.

La noche antes de que el pelotón de Shadis se marchara ya por su cuenta, Levi lo arrastró a su tienda bajando a su paso la cortina que fungía como puerta. Casi todos los soldados ya se encontraban descansando en sus tendidos o a unos cuantos metros de las tiendas tomando el alcohol que encontraron en un pueblo abandonado, así que sabía que no serían problema.

—No vayas a hacer nada imprudente —Erwin levantó las cejas confundido. Levi continuó—. Sé que los estadounidenses tienen este complejo de héroes, así que no hagas nada ridículo en caso de que se encuentren con algún enemigo en batalla.

—Soy un soldado, Levi —recordó—. Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, también hemos sido atacados en esta guerra.

—También hay alguien esperando por en ti en casa, tus padres, tu familia.

—Eso lo he sabido muy bien desde que llegué aquí.

Tras esto último, la tienda se quedó en silencio por un rato, silencio que fue cortado por un suspiro de Levi. Erwin entonces notó que su mirada había cambiado a una que pudo interpretar como tristeza, una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él.

—No quiero que esta sea la última vez que te vea —le escuchó susurrar.

Erwin tragó tratando de aclarar el nudo en su garganta que le evitaba hablar con claridad. Pero aun así trató de hacerlo. Tomó al otro hombre por la nunca, se inclinó lo suficiente para estar a su altura y pego sus frentes cerrando los ojos. Levi lo imitó.

—No lo será, lo prometo —y él trató de creerlo de la misma manera que quería que Levi lo hiciera.

Antes de salir de la tienda, el más bajo le tendió un papel doblado en un cuadro. Él lo tomó orgulloso, sabiendo que era la primera vez que Levi intentaba escribir algo tan largo.

—Lee esto una vez que mi pelotón esté lejos de aquí —le dijo y él a cambio le dio uno de sus libros, el que sabía que Levi había disfrutado más.

—Cuídalo por mí hasta que la guerra termine —le había dicho antes de besarlo.

Luego lo volvió a besar.

Luego lo volvió a hacer.

Luego fue Levi el que le tomó el rostro para volver a mover sus labios contra los de él.

La incertidumbre no los dejó dormir esa noche.

Horas después de su partida, Erwin abrió la carta que le había entregado. No era la primera vez que veía la letra de Levi ya que este le había pedido ayuda para mejorar su (pobre, como la llamaría él mismo) escritura y así escribir notas simples tanto a él como a sus superiores. En la carta hablaba de su infancia, su vida luchando en la calle y cómo fue a parar ahí luego de la muerte de su madre, quien apenas lograba sacarlo adelante. Cómo fue a parar a manos de su tío, quien realmente no lo cuidó del todo y tuvo que sobrevivir por su cuenta, aunque al menos tuvo un techo en donde dormir por un tiempo. Le contó cómo tuvo que vivir peleando sin realmente querer hacerlo, ser uno de los mejores soldados de su pelotón sin realmente tener intenciones de serlo. La carta terminaba con un “Tuyo, Levi”, lo que hizo que la aplastara contra su pecho tratando de no arrugarla.

No fue la última vez que vio a Levi, sus pelotones se encontraron unas pocas veces más, casi siempre por coincidencia. El hecho de que él y el sargento Keith lograron entablar una amistad ayudó a crear una unión entre las comunicaciones de sus divisiones. Y, aun con la guerra intensificada cada vez más, en algún momento lograron mantener mensajería a través de soldados lo suficientemente sigilosos para no ser atrapados, cosa que aprovechó para tener un poco de comunicación con Levi. No obstante, las cosas se fueron dificultando, con los escases de hombres y recursos, con el tiempo, la mensajería llegó a ser casi imposible.

Es por esto por lo que durante las últimas ocasiones que vio al más bajo, se abrazaron tanto tiempo y sin querer soltarse sabiendo que esa podría ser la última vez. Un sentimiento que se intensificó a mediados de agosto de 1945 cuando su pelotón se vio acorralado por el enemigo dentro del territorio belga.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, escuchaba su consciencia y la voz de Levi diciéndole que debería huir junto con sus soldados. Pero no lo hizo. Su pelotón entró en la lucha aun sabiendo que sería casi imposible salir ilesos, pero también sabiendo que pelear contra el enemigo sería parte importante para la victoria. Él lo ordenó y el resto cumplió la orden.

Explosiones, motores de tanques de guerra, balas siendo disparadas y gritos desgarradores eran los sonidos que se escuchaban por todo el campo de batalla. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que de verdad no tenían escapatoria. Aún con un enemigo un tanto debilitado por el tiempo que llevaban en guerra, ellos igual lo estaban tras las tantas pérdidas que tuvieron en encuentros anteriores. A pesar de eso, el grupo del contrario era visiblemente más numeroso.

Su grupo se había reducido, así como también las energías y el coraje de seguir en la lucha.

—¡Corran a las trincheras! —ordenó a los soldados que quedaban de pie —. ¡Cúbranse!

Podía sentir las balas rozar su uniforme militar mientras corría a resguardarse.

Podía sentir sangre, suya y de sus compañeros, empapar sus ropas.

Podía sentir la muerte respirando contra su nuca.

No, tienes que vivir, se dijo, lo prometiste.

 _No actúes como héroe_. También lo prometió.

Pero a veces las promesas son hechas para ser rotas.

—¡Sargento! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir el estallido en su lado derecho.

Y el rostro de Levi fue lo último en su mente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Levi había sido reclutado para unirse al cuerpo militar de su país ante la crisis por la que estaban pasando, en realidad nunca fue una opción para él. Y quizá no es algo que realmente haya decidido hacer, pero sí algo que terminó salvándolo, por muy irónico que eso sea. Era eso o seguir vagando por las calles tratando de sobrevivir en departamentos pequeños y sucios que tenía que limpiar continuamente, todos ubicados en las peores zonas de Londres. Ser reclutado luego del estallido de la guerra le aseguró al menos un poco de dinero si es que lograba seguir vivo para el final de esta.

No había nacido precisamente huérfano, pero lo fue luego de que su madre falleciera antes de que él cumpliera su primera década de vida. Nunca conoció a su padre, pero sí tuvo algo así como una figura paterna. No la mejor, pero al menos alguien lo cuidó por un tiempo antes de dejarlo por su cuenta. Pero al menos tuvo alguien quien le enseñó cómo defenderse del mundo.

Desde pequeño, su tío, Kenny, le había enseñado cómo robar carteras a transeúntes en el abarrotado centro de Londres sin que estos lo notaran. El uso de algunas armas también fue parte de sus enseñanzas, enseñanza que nunca pensó que sería de tanta utilidad hasta que se convirtió parte del cuerpo militar de Gran Bretaña para lo que eventualmente llamarían la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una guerra tan sangrienta y cruda que dejaría una huella enorme en el mundo, incluyéndolo.

Luego de ser reclutado, rápidamente se convirtió en un soldado ejemplar, no porque fuera bueno siguiendo órdenes, porque no lo era, sino porque era muy bueno al momento de pelear contra el contrario. Descubrió que no le importaba atacar uno que otro enemigo en batalla. Al final de cuentas, ninguno de ellos eran mejor que él. Todos en esos ejércitos, aliados o no, tenían las manos sucias.

Si bien no se esperaba seguir vivo aun después de tantos años, tampoco se esperaba conocer a una persona tan importante durante unos de los peores años de la humanidad. Antes de la guerra, nunca se mantuvo cerrado a la posibilidad de experimentar su sexualidad de forma libre, porque libre era lo que quería ser. Cuando empezó a hacerse cercano a Erwin, de inmediato supo que eso iba más a la “experimentación”. Eran muy diferentes, pero lograron encontrar ese punto medio entre sus diferencias que los unió casi al instante. Lamentaba mantenerlo en secreto, pero sabía que el mundo no estaba preparado, mucho menos ante la situación en la que se conocieron.

Erwin le mostró ese lado humano que pensó no volvería a ver. Le mostró una paciencia que nunca nadie le había mostrado antes. Le causaba tanta tranquilidad solo el estar con él sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Compartía lo que le gustaba y él estaba más que dispuesto a probar todo lo que le enseñaba. Era todo tan diferente a lo que conocía, pero le gustaba.

—¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ese estadounidense? —le preguntó Furlan una noche antes de dormir—. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—No lo sé —había contestado, pero la verdad es que no estaba dispuesto a compartir a Erwin con él, así que calló.

Una madrugada de agosto, ansioso, estaba preparándose junto al resto de su pelotón para reunirse con la división de Erwin cuando el mensajero llegó corriendo exaltado y hasta asustado, supo que algo malo había pasado.

—¡Los han atacado! —avisó el chico al sargento—. Están todos muertos, ¡no quedó ninguno!

—¿De qué hablas, soldado?

—¡El pelotón del sargento Smith! —Levi aguantó su respiración tratando de escuchar el resto—. Al parecer los atacaron los alemanes que siguen luchando. No parece que haya sobrevivientes, sargento.

Levi juntó las fuerzas que le quedaban tras la impresión, aseguró sus rodillas, caminó apresurado hacía el soldado y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta de forma amenazante.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —habló con rabia entre dientes—. ¡Repítelo!

El soldado, asustado por su actitud, tartamudeó un poco.

—Y-yo… Es lo qu-que vi —Levi lo sacudió un poco.

—¡Ackerman, basta! —ordenó el sargento—. Iremos al lugar para asegurarnos. Pero todo es posible, es una guerra al fin de cuentas.

Al escucharlo, Levi soltó al otro soldado sintiéndose débil, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero no queriendo que la tuviera. No esta vez, no con esto.

Apenas esperando por la orden, junto con su escuadra se adelantó al campo de batalla en donde el mensajero juraba haber visto a todos muertos. Llegando ahí entendió el por qué.

No era la primera vez que veía a tantos cuerpos sin vida en un solo lugar, llevaba en esa guerra al menos cuatro años ya, sería raro que no lo hubiera experimentado antes. Pero esta vez era diferente, ahora estaba desesperado por encontrar algo que no quería encontrar, algo que sabía podría destrozarlo. Así que, sin esperar una orden, empezó a moverse entre los cuerpos tirados sobre la tierra levantada y llena de sangre. Podía sentir a su escuadra detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos, levantando cuerpos. Con su arma, levantaba cascos y removía cuerpos para poder verles el rostro. La mayoría estaban cubiertos de sangre o tierra, pero sabía que ninguno de esos era de Erwin. Fue hasta que llegó a un espacio en el campo un tanto vacío que lo vio. Eran unas placas de identificación, las únicas que estaban sobre el suelo. Con algo de temor, tomó el collar y revisó los datos de las placas.

_Erwin Smith_

Además de su nombre, las placas tenían su número de identificación y estaban llenas de espesa sangre roja, lo notó viendo las chapas sobre su temblorosa mano pálida ya manchada. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo dañado en sus rodillas sintiéndose agotado y aferrándose a esas tristes placas metálicas que ahora no significaban nada más que el simple recuerdo de que alguien las usó anteriormente, un alguien a quien había fallado en encontrar.

Nunca encontró el cuerpo de Erwin, nadie lo hizo. Ni un cabello, ni un dedo. Nada.

Su país lo dio por desaparecido.

Según sabía, los cuerpos de otros soldados también faltaban, por lo que a todos los calificaron como desaparecidos. Entonces Levi se creó la teoría de que Erwin junto con los otros habían logrado huir hasta ponerse a salvo, pero pasaron las semanas y nadie tenía noticias. De igual manera, algunos otros aseguraban que pudieron haber sido llevados como rehenes y de ser así, podrían ser libres pronto ya que el enemigo se encontraba más debilitado que nunca y la guerra estaba llegando a su fin.

Nunca pasó.

Entonces llegó septiembre y con ello el final de la guerra, lo que todo el mundo estaba deseando desde hace años. Supo que todos salieron a las calles a celebrar, brindar y pasarla con sus familiares y seres queridos. Pero para Levi no había mucho que festejar. No pudo regresar a su viejo departamento ya que había sido víctima de los bombardeos lanzados a la capital, así que consiguió otro no en mejores condiciones vez que fue dado de baja del ejército, con el poco de dinero que se le había prometido al inicio de su reclutamiento y con tantos recuerdos imposibles de olvidar.

Una vez de regreso a su país, se dio cuenta de que, además de las pocas cartas que compartieron, en realidad no tenía mucho de él. Y aunque que quiso quedarse con al menos las chapas de identificación de Erwin, no pudo. Entendió que serían enviadas a su familia ya que ese era el protocolo, al menos así los señores Smith tendrían algo de su hijo desaparecido.

Nunca lloró, ni siquiera cuando le exigieron regresar las placas a las que se había aferrado en un intento desesperado por sentir a Erwin en ellas. Tampoco lo hizo cuando le confirmaron que estaba desaparecido y que probablemente nunca lo encontrarían. Ni cuando volvió a su triste y solitario departamento casi destruido por los bombardeos para ver si algo se podía salvar. No lo hizo.

Un día, un amigo de toda la vida de su tío el cual recordaba se llamaba Uri, llegó a la puerta de su nuevo hogar tocando con tanta delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de dañar la madera. El hombre, ya un tanto mayor, le habló de Kenny y cómo este había fallecido por una enfermedad rara, alguna gripa quizá, hace meses mientras él se encontraba de servicio. El hombre, en su lecho de muerte, lo recordó e hizo a Uri prometer que le haría entrega de las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban, así que el mayor, tan amable como parecía ser, se las llevó. Algunas cosas familiares, un fonógrafo con álbumes y una bolsa pequeña con unas cuantas libras, lo que hizo que observara sorprendido al mayor, quien le sonrió.

—Él de verdad lamentaba no haber estado siempre para ti —dijo para luego irse.

Tampoco lloró en esa ocasión.

Unos meses después, se encontró limpiando a fondo el triste lugar en donde vivía cuando se volvió a encontrar el libro que Erwin le había prestado la primera vez que se separaron. Decidió preparar algo de té y usar el tocadiscos para ambientar lo suficiente, y leer el libro tranquilo, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes en repetidas ocasiones.

Mientras tomaba un té Earl Grey y I’m Making Believe empezaba a sonar de fondo, tomó el libro, se acomodó sobre su única silla y se aventuró a leer. Iba en la segunda línea del primero capítulo cuando notó que gotas de agua caían sobre la hoja haciendo que la tinta corriera un poco. Se preguntó de dónde venía, si es que había empezado a llover y la casa tenía otra gotera, cuando lo sintió. Subió una mano a su rostro y notó las mejillas mojadas al igual que sus pestañas. No se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a llorar.

Aún con la música sonando de fondo, tomó el libro entre ambos brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho fuertemente. Los sollozos empezaron a salir de su boca cada vez más alto mientras su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer como cascadas sobre sus mejillas.

Esa fue la primera vez en años que se permitió llorar. Supo que tampoco sería la última.

Ya era mediados de 1946 cuando no pudo aguantarlo más. Levi sabía que Estados Unidos tenía esa política de que su país era un país libre al igual que gran parte de los documentos de sus ciudadanos, por lo que no fue difícil indagar un poco en la historia familiar de Erwin y encontrar la dirección actual de sus padres en algún lugar de Texas. Decidió escribirles una carta en donde trató de plasmar cuan perdido y desesperado se sentía al no saber el paradero del rubio. Si realmente estaba vivo y ya lo habían perdido hace tiempo. Lo desesperado que estaba al no tener noticias de él. O si su país simplemente se había dado por vencido y no lo habían buscado lo suficiente. Rogaba por una confirmación de que su hijo en realidad se encontraba bien.

En dicha carta se presentó como un amigo inglés que conoció durante la guerra.

No obstante, no sabía cuándo llegaría a su destino. El mundo seguía siendo un desastre, el correo y la paquetería seguían sufriendo problemas grandes, y cientos de cartas no estaban llegando a su destino aun cuando se enviaban dentro del mismo país. Sabía que enviar algo a otro continente ya era un riesgo y que todo era cuestión de suerte si llegaba a donde tenía que llegar.

Así que decidió esperar pacientemente por alguna respuesta… Pero pasó un año y nunca recibió una.

Para 1948 se decidió. Renunció a su trabajo como ayudante de cocina en un restaurante, tomó el dinero que había ahorrado y lo que Kenny le había dejado, y consiguió un local pequeño en un barrio decente de Londres. Como había planeado desde hace tiempo, decidió abrir su local de té. No obstante, rápido se dio cuenta de que solo vender té no le daría muchas ganancias tras lo que el país había sufrido, por lo que decidió convertir el local en una pequeña librería en donde se podría tomar té a elegir mientras se leía cualquier libro disponible. Luego decidió agregar café al menú. Quizá una bebida muy estadounidense y amarga, pensó, pero sabía que a Erwin le gustaría pasar tiempo en un lugar así tomando una taza de su horrible bebida oscura.

No fue fácil, el país seguía levantándose en el ámbito económico, pero con el tiempo el negocio empezó a prosperar ya que no había muchos de su tipo en la ciudad y la gente necesitaba cosas nuevas tras lo recién vivido apenas unos años atrás. El mismo Levi seguía recuperándose de lo vivido en carne propia. Así que a mediados de 1949 su local empezó con el pie derecho.

4 años y las cosas estaban cambiando, pero él seguía sin mudarse de su viejo y triste departamento con la esperanza de que algún día llegara una carta con remitente de Texas.

Una mañana de invierno a finales de 1949, se aventuró a abrir la librería como usualmente lo hacía. Como siempre hacía, dejó la puerta sin cerrojo a pesar de que todavía no era hora de que empezaran a llegar los clientes. Fue a la trastienda para preparar todo lo que necesitaban las bebidas cuando la campana del mostrador sonó.

—¡No estamos abiertos aún! —gritó desde el cuarto.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte, como si la otra persona estuviera burlándose de él.

Arrugó las cejas con enfado y se aventuró hacia el mostrador con pisadas fuertes para visualizar a la persona del otro lado.

—Dije que no es…

Una risilla se escuchó por parte del otro.

—No has cambiado nada.

Levi quedó petrificado sobre sus pies al ver a la persona dentro de su negocio. La persona que a la cual estaba perdiendo esperanzas de volver a ver.

—Incluso sigues pálido. Supongo que no conocen el sol aquí en Londres, ¿uh?

El silencio reinó por los siguientes minutos, Levi sin saber cómo reaccionar y el rubio sin saber cómo acercarse, así que decidió hablar de nuevo luego de darle una mirada al local lleno de libros, hiervas y olor a café.

—Al parecer lograste lo que querías —sonrió—. Felicidades, Levi. Sabía que lo lograrías. Aunque, ¿café? Creí que lo odiabas.

—Estás vivo —apenas lo dejó terminar—. De verdad estás vivo.  
  


* * *

  
Erwin lo observó sonriendo casi apenado. No podía adivinar qué es lo que estaba pensando Levi ya que solo estaba frente a él estoico, apenas se movía.

Suspiró sintiéndose asustado por primera vez ante su reacción.

—No hace mucho llegó una carta tuya al domicilio de mis padres —explicó—. Sé que ya tiene tiempo desde que la enviste, pero decidí arries-

No terminó la oración pues Levi se había lanzado a él abrazándolo por la cintura fuertemente. Erwin podía apostar que nunca había recibido un abrazo tan fuerte en su vida.

—Estás vivo —lo escuchó de nuevo y esta vez pudo notar que Levi estaba llorando contra su pecho.

Era la primera vez que veía a Levi mostrarse así y verlo de esa manera lo asustó, pero lo comprendió al instante. Así que lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y pegó su nariz contra su cabello cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Entonces sintió las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, pero no hizo nada para evitar que siguieran cayendo.

Fue ahí cuando lo sintió, a Levi tocando, o más bien buscando, su brazo derecho. Sollozo algo nervioso antes de separarse un poco de él.

—¿Qué pasó? —le escuchó preguntar más tranquilo.

—Un explosivo detonó muy cerca de mí durante la última batalla —explicó—. No pudieron salvarlo, así que ahora debo vivir así.

Removió su chaqueta un poco para que Levi pudiera tener visibilidad de su costado derecho, el costado en el que ahora no tenía un brazo como consecuencia de una guerra tan sangrienta que el mundo seguía sin poder recuperarse.

Cuando el más bajo pudo ver la falta del miembro, le sorprendió cuando este se puso de puntillas y recargó su rostro contra lo que pudieron salvar de su brazo derecho. Estuvo así unos momentos antes de girarse un poco y besarlo por sobre la ropa colgante. Erwin estuvo a punto de soltar otro sollozo.

—Estoy tan aliviado de que estés aquí, no importa cómo o cuando te tomó. Volviste.

Erwin lo apretó contra él de nuevo sintiendo la diferencia de estatura.

—Yo también.

Le explicó todo lo que había pasado los últimos cuatro años, o eso trató. Habían salido de la batalla apenas con vida. De todo el pelotón, solo 6 habían salido de ahí, la mayoría con heridas graves contándolo a él. Mike y Moblit se habían encargado de sacar a los sobrevivientes a pesar de que estar heridos ellos también, caminaron varias horas por el campo hasta que una pareja de ancianos los encontró y dio asilo en su granja al verlos en el estado en el que se encontraban. De no ser por ellos, Erwin no solo hubiera perdido el brazo, sino la vida.

Pero había perdido mucha sangre y le tomó tiempo recuperarse. Cuando logró retomar el sentido, lo primero que escuchó fue a Mike.

—Tienes que recuperarte, sargento —le decía aquel hombre, su amigo—. Tienes que regresar con aquel pequeño y ser felices. Lo mereces.

Fue cuando entendió que Mike lo sabía y que probablemente no supieron esconderlo tan bien como lo creyeron, pero, aun así, escuchar esas palabras, recordar a Levi, le dieron una razón para querer vivir. Así que luchó y unas semanas después, soldados de su país llegaron por ellos, a salvarlos, avisándoles también que la guerra había llegado a su fin siendo su bando el ganador de alguna forma. Al parecer Moblit había encontrado la manera de contactarse con ellos. También se enteraron de que habían sido calificados como desaparecidos.

Tras haber llegado a Estados Unidos, estuvo un tiempo en el hospital militar recuperándose de sus heridas. Después de todo, perder un brazo es tan causa tanto trauma para el cuerpo como lo hace para la mente, así que le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse. Luego de ser dado de alta, regresó a Texas con sus padres, en donde siguió en rehabilitación y aprendió a ser independiente de nuevo, tanto así que empezó a preparase para ser profesor. Fue el año en cuestión cuando llegó la carta de Levi a su hogar con mucho retraso, lo cual le dio esperanzas de volver a verlo independientemente que la carta tuviera ya casi cuatro años de haber sido enviada. Así como tomó un vuelo a Londres, directo a la única persona que había necesitado estos últimos años.

Al terminar de hablar, sintió que Levi lo jalaba del cuello para ponerlo a su altura, tomaba su rostro y lo besaba.

Lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, movía sus labios lentamente contra los suyos, pero con fuerza saboreando el momento, convenciéndose de que estaban juntos de nuevos importándoles poco si la gente pasaba y los veía.

No se separaron al instante. Aun cuando el besó terminó, siguieron dándose suaves picos sobre los labios y luego pasaron por sus rostros reconociéndose con los labios de nuevo. No podían parar después de tanto tiempo separados.

—No te perdonaré si planeas desaparecer de nuevo.

Erwin lo rodeó fuertemente con el brazo suspirando con alegría.

—No planeo hacerlo.

Levi entonces se separó de golpe y caminó hasta la trastienda para regresar enseguida. En sus manos cargaba un libro ya un tanto desgastado. Era el libro que él le había prestado antes de separarse por primera vez, notó Erwin.

—Me dijiste que te lo entregara una vez que la guerra terminara —dijo Levi estirando su mano con el libro hacia él.

Erwin lo observó aturdido, sorprendido por el gesto del otro hombre, sabiendo que lo estuvo esperando todo este tiempo aun sin saber si estaba vivo o no. Solo sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó a Levi de la muñeca para acercarlo a él y pegar sus frentes, sintiéndose libre junto a aquel hombre.

—No será necesario, lo seguiré leyendo junto a ti.


End file.
